


The earth's luck lays on..

by Landoaitken



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Callum 'not my problem' Illot, Callum is the best big brother on earth, Fluff, Horse AU, I am sorry this is lowkey bad, I love them so it's okay that they're idiots, Idiots, M/M, Marcus is a attractive Equestrian with bed hair, Mattia is a horse kinda, Maxiel is only a background relationship, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/pseuds/Landoaitken
Summary: Callum loves his sister he really does. But he doesn't expect that she gets lost and he will ran into this good looking equestrian who works at the stables, where he and his little sister spend their holidays together.OrCallum ends up being the main character of a cheesy horse film
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	The earth's luck lays on..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WafflesAndPancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/gifts).

> This is a late christmassy present for my dearest sister Lill (I am bad with finishing things on time and I never intended on writing over 5k words) and I love our minds because we wanted to surprise each other but we ended up with basically the same idea. Our minds. I love us. 
> 
> As you may know my knowledge about horses and riding is as bad as my English so my apologies for that.

Callum loves his sister he really does. Otherwise he probably never would have accompanied her to the riding stable to spend their holidays there. He wasn't even into horses, but it was her biggest wish and so his parents asked him if he would be okay to drive over to the Netherlands with her. It wasn't like there aren't any stables in the UK but this was not a simple one, no his sister was a big fan of this young dutch/Australian couple who own this place. They are youtube famous or something and recently they have expanded their yard so they can accommodate guests as well. So instead of flying somewhere with his racing friends, he spends the time between Christmas and new year on the Dutch countryside. And so far it is not even as bad as he thought it will be. The place was really beautiful and the two owners, Max and Daniel are nice and frank people. But he has nothing to do besides looking after his little sister and do some of his training when she was doing some of the group activities. He never rides a horse and he didn't plan to change that. The only horse powers he knows are the ones of his formula 2 car and other vehicles. 

And now he is searching for his sister for twenty minutes already, she just disappeared. In one moment she was next to him and in the next one, she was nowhere to find. She would not leave the stable and he knows that she was probably fine but still. It is his responsibility to look after her. 

"Mia, come on. I don't want to play hide and seek. And your next lesson is soon, you still have to clean Buttercup. You don't want her to wait wouldn't you?" 

No response, so she either does not hear him or ignores him. The young brit shakes his head and continues his search. Strangely there aren't that many little girls strolling through the horseboxes in general. Normally there are at least three or four of them, laughing, screaming and being busy cleaning and decorating the horses. But now it was surprisingly quiet. Here and there you can hear the horses paw, neigh and smack but there isn't the usual giggling.  
Looking for his sister seems to be as complicated as looking after all the FDA kids. He knows that he and his friends could also be a handful. He checks every box but in all of them he finds nothing else then all different kinds of horses or nothing but straw and hay. 

“Can I help you?” 

Callum was so focused and did not notice that someone else is working in the box next to him, that he flinches in surprise and stumbles. He almost fell into the wheelbarrow the other person needs to muck out but strong arms catch him. 

“Hey, careful. This stuff is nasty, we don't want you to be covered in horse shit or are you one of these weird guys who think that's a good beauty treatment?”, the boy's voice was mockingly but he smiles at Callum so it was clear that he just made some fun of him. 

“Eh sorry I mean thanks..” he mumbled and also smiled a little. His smile grew a little bigger when he looks at the other one proper. The guy was a good thing shorter, dark hair, a bit messy probably because he wears a helmet before, bright blue eyes and definitely good looking. He was maybe two or three years younger but it was hard to tell. And he was wearing tight riding clothes, bright trousers in black riding boots, and a bright red sport polo shirt. Maybe a little cold, but out of his eye, he could see that there was a thick jacket hanging over the stall door. 

“Alrighty. So can I help you with something or are you just a creep that likes to check out some nice horse buts?” 

What? The brit was used to a lot of teasing and stupid comments from his fellow drivers but this dude was something else. 

“Nope, not a creep. I am looking for my little sister. We are guests here and I lost her some time ago and do not know where she is. I already searched every corner, at least I think so.”  
“She's one of the little guests? Quirky, always active and normally quite loud? I might know where and the others of that sort are now. But I will not tell you that secret for nothing.”  
“Wait, what? Just tell me, our parents will be angry if something happens to her.”  
“Don´t worry, nothing will happen, she is safe where she is.”  
Good looking horse guy winked and now Callum was somewhere between angry and utterly confused. 

“I don't even know you, so why should I trust you with that? I've never seen you around here during the last days. Maybe you are the creep here.”  
“I am Marcus and I work here. You did not see me before because I was home back in New Zealand over Christmas and arrived late in the evening the other day. So chill.” 

Callum definitely does not want to chill right now. This Marcus was getting on his nerves. He kinda would fit in his group of friends, they all were good looking and annoying. 

“So do you want me to help you? All you need to do for it is help me with muck out this box.” 

Marcus looks at him how someone looks when he knows that he already has won. But Illot the Pilot is not someone who gives up easily.  
“Your box is not my problem.” he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“So isn't your sister. But I will be happy to help if you do me this little favour. It will not take long and I am sure after some days here you should be used to this work already.”  
“You really know where she is? You are not only pretending because you do not want to make the dirty work on your own?”,

the brit stares at the shorter boy, still not 100 % convinced. 

“I promise. I am working here long enough to know where girls like your sister will hide to have some time off from their annoying big brothers.” 

Marcus grinned and at the same time, he holds the muck fork in Callum's direction, knowing that he has won their little battle. 

“Hey you better stop mocking me, otherwise I will find someone else to help me and you will end up doing this on your own.” 

But he takes the work tool and steps into the box to start working. As sooner this is over as sooner he will be sure that his sister is alright and more important does not do any mischief.  
Silently they work next to each other, the box is not really dirty but all the straw needs to be turned. It does not take them long, shared work is half work or however the saying goes. 

“Perfect, now Mattia can go back in here, this little diva does not like dirt and needs fresh straw every other day.”  
“Mattia?” Callum can not hold it and starts laughing. “My bosses boss also is called Mattia. Okay, he is not really his boss but the boss of our mother team.”,

he puts his fork on the wheelbarrow and lefts the box, Marcus eyes following him with interest. 

“Ah, so you are the racing driver? Callum, right? Max and Dan were so excited when they got your registration. They are crazy over this whole formula one thing.”  
“That's me, yes. And I already noticed that. I did not expect to get recognise by someone at all, I thought riders won't be interested in anything but natural horsepower.” 

It really astonished him when the couple welcomed him on their first day and were well aware of what he is doing for a living. But it was nice to see them so excited and as he does not know anything about horses it was good that he is able to talk to someone who is at least interested in something he is an expert in. Ever since the first day here Max and Daniel spend the evenings with him, talking about everything motorsport related but they also told him how they ended up together and how their life together looks like. He really likes them so his stay here is not bad at all. But even the two could not get him on the back of a horse yet. 

“Okay Callum, let us get Mattia in here so we can look for your sister.” 

Mattia was a big, black horse. That much can Callum say. Even though he spent the last three days here already he still does not know anything about horses. So he does not have a clue what kind the horse is of. But it is looking proud and quite savage, with a slim body and strong muscles. It reminds him of the black beauty on the Ferrari emblems. Maybe that's why they named him Mattia, but that would mean that the horse is only one or two years old, so it was probably just a coexistence. 

“That's a.. ehm.. nice horse?”, 

he doesn't know what to say besides that and the young rider just grins at him and nods.

“He is a seven-year-old Napoleonic cold blood and next to Pegasus one of our big stars.”  
“Is he a dressage horse?”,

he feels a bit pride that he at least learned so much to know that there are differences between horses for jumping and other category's. And when Marcus confirms his guess he feels even better. For some reason, he wants to impress the other one, or at least does not want to look like the idiot that makes holydays on a riding stable without knowing anything about these majestic animals. 

“I already dried him up and cleaned his hooves and fur so we only need to take him back to his box.” 

And with that Marcus took the snaffle and leads the gelding inside the facility. Callum follows him, but with a little space. To be honest, the does not feel so comfortable around the big animals, he is not afraid, he rather has a lot of respect. As if he reads his mind, the equestrian turns around while leading his horse and looks at the guest from the island on the other side of the canal. 

“You don´t need to be afraid. Mattia can look wild but he is a really tame horse and would not hurt a fly.”  
“I am not afraid. Do I look like a little boy?” Callum directly gets into defence.  
“Horses can feel anxiety, you know? And I am definitely not afraid so you must be the reason for Mattia acting how he does.” 

The young driver stares at the other guy and the horse in disbelieves. He does not even notice that the horse is acting at all, for him it only looks like it is walking next to his owner. 

“His ears and how he tenses up a little,” Marus explains because he seems to know that the guest only is big question marks.  
“Whatever. I am not afraid.”  
Marcus just rolls his eyes and leads Mattia in his box.  
“Fine. Then you won't have no problem with giving him his treat.” and with that Marcus gets a carrot out of nowhere and throws it in Callum's direction.

Only his excellent driver reflexes save him from making an even bigger idiot out of himself. He hesitates, unsure what he should do with the veggie in his hands. 

“You need to break it into smaller pieces and then you feed it to him like that.” 

Marcus shows him how he needs to put his hand open in front of the horse's mouth. Callum follows his instructions and he only winces a little when the warm and a bit wet mouth grabs the carrot out of his hand. And contrary to his expectations the big animal really only bites into the threat and doesn't bite his fingers. 

"So, was this that hard?" 

The Kiwi watches him close and Callum shocks his head while feeling pride warm up in his body. He still will not say that he is afraid of horses but it is an achievement that he is no so close to one of them and also able to feed them with his bare hand. 

"Stop teasing me. Not everyone can be a horse girl."  
"I am not a girl." 

Marcus' voice is not really offended and the little smile around his mouth shows him that he doesn't take him seriously.  
"Oh don't worry, I noticed that." 

He definitely knows and sees that the other one is a boy and a quite attractive one too. 

"Good. So now that this is settled and you helped me with Mattia, I will keep my promise and will accompany you to your little sister. I hope heights are not another fear of you." 

But before Callum could argue again, and defend himself that he is in fact not afraid of anything, Marcus already walks his way and he needs to follow him quickly so he won't lose track of him. That would be really stupid because he would help him with nothing in the end. They cross the whole stable until Marcus stops in front of a ladder. 

“I am sure your sister and her friends are up there." and with that, he climbs up to the hay floor and Callum follows him quickly.  
"Why should she be here? I tol.."

But the other boy interrupted him with a sharp 'Psst'  
When they both reached the end of the leader Marcus pointed to a corner and the brit starts to understand whats going on. Surrounded by some balls of straw is a group of little girls, sitting around a cat with her kittens. The girls are totally smitten by the little baby animals and Callum starts smiling. This definitely explains why it was so silent in the stables. 

"They are only a week old and opened their eyes this morning. We should probably ask the girls to come down soon because they need some rest after all these cuddles." 

The equestrian is only whispering and leans closer to Callum so he is able to understand him better. It is actually so close that he can feel the words vibrate a little against his ear and he also is able to feel the warm breath of the other man against this skin. The goosebumps he gets are definitely connected to the fact that it is getting colder as the evening is already rising. 

The girls notice that they are not alone anymore and Mia also sees that her bigger brother is one of the interrupters. Excited she rises up from her knees but notices that her movements are too abruptly for the kittens as soon as they start meowing in shock so she slows down and tries to walk over to her brother as quiet and calm as possible. 

"Callum, there are little kittens. They are so cute. Can we keep one of them? Please, please, please."

So much about not to be that loud. 

"Oh, I am sure Poppy would be excited if we bring a cat back home. And I think they need to stay with their mom for some weeks, so sadly not. But they are really cute."  
"Cuter than I am?"  
"Nothing is cuter than you, princess." 

Mia cuddles into Callum's side and smiles. Then she remembers that Callum is not alone. 

"Whos your friend? He looks nice" 

She looks at the other boy with wide eyes both rather interested than afraid. Mia is not really a shy girl but rather outgoing and needs to know everything all the time. Sometimes he was far too noisy for Callum's taste. 

"I am Marcus, I am working here. And who are you?"  
"I'm Mia, this is my big brother. He is single so you could date him."

While the Brit curses his sister under his breath and tries to cover her mouth with his hand to prevent her from saying anything worse, the Kiwi just laughed and winks at the little girl. 

"Oh, that's good to know."

Callum's face heats up a little and he hopes that the dim light on the hay floor is dark enough that the other boy will not notice the red on his cheeks. 

" Ehm, we should go now. It's dinner time soon and this little monster here still needs to shower before." He mumbles while his sister starts to protest. "Am not little and I don't want to shower." 

But her big brother only looks at her strictly, she knows that there is no way out especially after she outed him in front of a stranger. They talked about that before, it just has to be to the wrong person or the wrong environment and he could be in trouble. 

"Thanks for helping me find her, see you around I guess." 

He has at least some manners and it's clear that he would not have found his sister that fast without the equestrians help. 

"It's my pleasure. It was nice to meet you, Mia, look after your brother, he seems to be a little afraid of the big dangerous horses." 

For the last part, Marcus knees down to the little girl and whispers into her ear. She giggles and nods before she joins her brother on his way back down. 

The next day Callum spots the brown head of short but messy hair during breakfast in the dining room. Either Marcus was already out for a ride or this was his bed hair. He probably should not think about his bed hair at all but now that he started he cannot stop. Yes, he already noticed the day before that the boy from New Zealand is good looking, and because of his work in the stables really fit. But the two of them only spend less than an hour together so he definitely should not think about him like that. Especially because he and his sister will go back home at the end of the week. 

So he ends his coffee and müsli without thinking about the smaller one. He sits alone because Mia prefers to sit with her friends as she already is 'a big girl' and maybe that is for the better because now she won't tease him again about the nice equestrian who was in his company the other day. As every seven years old she already spots the next big romance and to quote her words 'He looks like a prince and he loves horses so you need to keep that one' 

Somehow he is so concentrated not to look in Marcus direction, that he doesn't even notice how to be said one finishes his coffee and walks over to him. Because of that, he winces and nearly spills his own coffee when Marcus taps his shoulder before greeting him with a warm smile. 

"Callum, I hoped to meet you here."  
"Hey, Marcus. Why so?"  
“I’ve seen that your sister has riding lessons this morning, so I guess that you will be free until lunch. Fancy joining my training?” 

Callum does not know how to react to this unexpected invitation. So he reacts how he always does, like a prick. 

“Not sure if you can keep up with my pace. I am a high-level athlete after all so I am really fast and strong.”

Marcus raises an eyebrow and then shakes his head. His smile changes from warm an nice to cold and angry. 

“First of all, Mr I Think I am something better than everyone else because I am a Ferrari junior, riding is a sport, so I am also an athlete, one of the best of New Zealand if you want to know it and secondly I was talking about training with Cecily, my horse.”

It would be an understatement to say that Callum is surprised, until now Marcus only was friendly, besides some teasing here and there. But now he seems to be angry. And it probably would be for the better if the brit apologizes for being rude, especially since he clearly likes the other one but instead he only makes it worse.

"I already told you, your horses are not my problem." 

Marcus presses his lips together. There is something in his eyes that could be seen as hurt. And Callum directly regrets his words but before he can something else the equestrian already turns on his heels and leaves the dining room. 

Callum feels miserable the whole morning. Why was he such an idiot when he actually likes the other boy. What the hell is wrong with him. He did some training but that doesn't help to get up his mood. So he searches for a quiet place and remembered the little kittens on the hay floor. All the girls should be busy with their group activities now so there should be no one up there who could disturb him. And right he is. He sits down next to the mother cat and his kittens, careful to not scare them. It only takes some moments until the little baby's start climbing on his legs. Normally he is more a dog guy but it is probably impossible not to be in love with little kittens, they are just so cute. 

He doesn't know how much time he spends there, playing and cuddle the cats. But it really helps to calm his mind. Suddenly there is a noise and when he looks up from the little animals he sees Daniel standing in front of him.

"I've thought that I will find you here. Even though I am not sure If you deserve the comfort of these little guys."

So apparently the stable owner knows what an idiot Callum is and what he has done. So he presses his lips together and looks down again. 

"You are probably right." his voice is only a mumble but it's enough and seconds later the Australian takes a seat on one of the straw bales next to him and lifts up one of the kittens to his lap. 

"You remember how I told you about how Max and I came together? That we were kinda rivals and his dad didn't want him to make any friends so he only focused on the sport? Back then he used to be such a prick. He still is to be honest, at least sometimes. But we still fell for each other, literally. I've never got jettisoned by a horse like that, but it was definitely worth it since it made the idiot notice how he really feels. And since he is the idiot he is the first thing he thought about was doing a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to bring me back from my unconsciousness. There are probably better first kisses but this was definitely one you don't forget." 

Even though Callum already heard the story, Max version was a little bit different, he listens with interested but he doesn't know why exactly the older one is telling it again. 

"What I want to say is, that even when you are an idiot you can still turn things around. You really hurt Marcus feelings. I've never seen him that down before. He often overthinks things but normally he is a cute smiling boy. And he is a Kiwi so he is kinda my little brother so I probably should hit your handsome face because of what you did. But I am not a fan of violence, for reasons that don't matter now."  
"What is if he hates me now?"  
"He clearly doesn't hate you. You made a mistake but stuff like that happens. But it's on you to make it up now." Daniel smiles at him and taps his knee gentle. "You will see, everything will be good in the end, and if not it's not the end." 

The Brit is sure that he heard this before and maybe the older one is right. He is definitely right, he needs to find a way to apologize to Marcus. 

"Thanks, Daniel. You are one of the good guys. Max can be happy to have you."  
"No worries, mate. But I am sure Max will rather say that I am a pain in the ass most of the time. And not the good kind if you know what I mean." 

The Aussie wiggles his eyebrows so it is pretty clear what he is talking about but Callum decides that it is for the better to not deepen this topic. 

"So I need to go back to work, I still need to prepare lots of things for the party." 

And with that's Daniel leaves him on his own again. Or not all on his own since the kittens are still playing around him and one is sleeping on his lap. 

Spending time on the stables means that he lost track of the time and so he is a bit surprised when he notices that it's in fact already new year's eve. So after another training session and a short recap of his year and the last season on his social media accounts he starts to get ready for the party in the evening. His sister is already so excited and tries to find the perfect outfit. Even though Callum is certain that she will be asleep before midnight since she spent the whole day on the back of a horse and also helped cleaning afterwards. But she's not the only one who puts some effort into their appearance. He could not do much about his outfit since he only packed one smart shirt in a dark blue so he spends some extra minutes in front of the mirror to style his hair. 

The party already started when they arrive in the dining room. Small girls are running around and his sister joins them so once again he is alone. And unfortunately, Marcus is nowhere to see. He has hoped to find a moment during the new year's eve celebration to clear up things and apologies to the younger one. But now all he can do is sit around and watch the other guests. He uses the time to react to some of his friend's messages, wishing them all the best for the new year and decade but also ask them not to be too fast so he can still defeat them. 

The kitchen stuff prepared some food, little snacks and some pizza. All of it is arranged for a little buffet at one side of the room. Next to it is a little bar but since this is a family-friendly venue the drinks are all alcohol-free. So he gets himself a coke. And then out of nowhere, there is someone else at the buffet and of course, it has to be Marcus. Callum hesitates but there is probably none better moment. 

"Hey... Marcus? Can we talk?" 

The addressed one looks up at him and it seems like he has to weigh up pro and cons but then he nods. But it doesn't make the impression that he will start talking so it's on the Brit. 

"I am really sorry about this morning. I don't even know why I've said something stupid like that. Maybe you are right and it was my arrogance. I am an idiot. It was never my intention to hurt you or to offend you. You are a really nice guy. And I actually watched some of your training this afternoon and it's so impressive. It looks so easy when you are doing it but I always learned that it takes a lot effort, but you make it look so elegant and you are looking so attractive on the back of a horse. I would never be able to do it. Showjumping is defined a hard sport, I get that now and you would probably be much stronger than I am because of all the work in the stables.".

Callum is so into his apology that he doesn't even notice that he called the smaller one attractive.  
Marcus tries to give him a hard time with just standing there, a stern look on his face. But the longer the driver rambles the harder it gets not to smile and when Callum starts to repeat himself and stresses how sorry he is, his smile breaks through. 

"It's fine. I accept your apology. Forgiven and forget."  
"Thanks, I was kinda worried because I noticed that I really like you and I want to get to know you better." out of an impulse he hugs the smaller one. "And maybe Daniel talked to my conscience but that was after I already decided that I need to apologize." Marcus hugs him back and laughs.  
" Yes, he likes to play my big brother. You know the whole Aussie/Kiwi thing, both being so far away from home. He enjoys the grasshopper thing." 

The Kiwi grabs one of the Pizza slices and Callum's eyes wides in disgust. 

"Okay, maybe I have to take back my apologies because this is just a no go. Who thought pineapple would make a good pizza topping?"  
"Have you ever tried it yet? Pineapple on pizza is 100% yes. The internet only makes you think that it's gross."  
"Okay, that's it. There's no way we can be friends." the Brit crosses his arms in front of his chest and shakes his head.  
"Good thing I do not intend on being your friend then." 

This remark confuses the race driver until he notices the little red on the other boy's cheeks and the way he bites his lip. 

"Oh." 

But before he can say something else, small hands grab him and his sister wants his attention. 

"Cal, you need to dance with me. It's a party. Don't be boring, you can talk with your boyfriend later." 

All resistance would be futile at this moment so he only gives Marcus an apologetic smile and follows his sister to the dancefloor. It's actual kina crowded since most of the girls are dancing. The older ones may be a bit too sexy for their still young age. But it was clear that they want to impress the few boys. They danced together for some time. But it gets clear, that the long day and the party have their toll on his little sister and so he decides it's for the better to take her up on his hips and brings her into their room so she can sleep. And that's exactly what he does. 

When he returns to the party it's already past ten. He looks around, most of the girls his sister's age are gone now but there is still some guest around. And so are the people who are working in the yard. It takes him a moment until he notices that something about the music changed. And when he looks around again he knows why. Daniel was doing karaoke and he puts a lot of effort into the performance but he still needs some work on his vocals.  
Someone's presses a glass of coke into his hand, of course, it is Marcus.

"Thanks"  
"No worries. I am glad you came back. To be honest I was a bit worried after my confession."  
"I am back. Mia would be disappointed if I wouldn't dance with my boyfriend." 

He grins at the smaller one and he gets a smile on return. And maybe his sister is right, maybe someday Marcus will be his boyfriend. He definitely would not mind even though he knows that it won't be easy with both of them being athletes in different sports. 

"So do I get a dance?" the Kiwi pretends to court him like in these historical films and both of them start laughing.  
"It will be my honour"  
He takes the equestrian by his hand and they storm the dancefloor together. 

They move together to the music. If you can still call it like that because Daniel is still singing one karaoke song after another. So after some songs, they decide to quit the dancing and sat together at one of the tables. They talk about all different kinds of topics. Marcus explains how he ended up in the Netherlands and how he started with dressage riding before he switched over to show jumping at the age of 10 and Callum compares it to different kinds of Motorsport so they also talk about the Brits life and he tells some stories of his fellow FDA friends and other friends. 

The two of them are so deep into their conservation, that they don't even notice how the time flows by. So they are both irritated when suddenly two glasses of champaign show up on their table. Apparently, it is okay to consume some alcohol now since most of the kids already left for bedtime. 

"Sorry lovebirds, but the countdown starts soon."

It's Max, the Dutch smiles at them and it is clear that he wants them to join the rest of the party people. So they get up and follow him over. Since there won't be a firework, for obvious reasons, someone arranged a little home Cinema with a projector and a big screen which is showing a countdown at the moment and will show a filmed firework later. So they will have the beauty of the lights without scaring all the animals and risks a firework brings with it. 

Callum doesn't even notice that he and Marcus are standing really close to each other. But when they count down together from ten the younger one looks directly into his eyes.  
"3..2..1.. happy new year" everyone shout's excited. And without thinking about it Callum leans closer to the young equestrian and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. If Marcus is surprised by it he doesn't show it, quite the opposite he moves closer to the taller one and deepens the kiss. When they part again they both have a big smile on their face. From the corner of his eye, he can see how Max and Daniel are kissing and he directly thinks that their first kiss may have been more exciting but he won't change it for a million because his first kiss with Marcus was perfect the way it was and he definitely will never forget it .

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda inspired by the YouTube videos of Jess Drent and Matt Harnacke, since they are basically the Equestrian version of Maxiel.


End file.
